sirrionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tudyk Reinard
Tudyk Reinard was and is a fairly famous person in Northern Sirrion . Though he is only famous in the more influential Magical circles, he is not only renowned but respected and feared. 'Early Life' Tudyk was raised in southern Calan and was the first son of a wealthy family. His family were of noble blood from long ago and though his family was a more distant branch they still maintained many estates and lands. Tudyk was raised on stories of the Gods and Heroes and famous deeds. It should have come as no surprise when at the age of fourteen he left home in search of adventure. Instead he spent four terrible years aboard ships and begging for pennies in dockside towns. Just as he was giving up hope of ever finding adventure he met a man who said he knew a place of magic. The man told Tudyk of Aragard Reach . Tudyk spent another year looking for a ship to take him to the place where Magic is found. 'Adult Life' Tudyk found the Mage school on Aragard Reach but was dissapointed. The mage school had leaders but no real leadership. The students were taught that Magic was but a tool. Tudyk saw it as more of an art than a tool. Finally the mage school taught that the Gods were long gone and without them we had lost much in the way of magic. After years of study, Tudyk found a way to bring back the Gods. Hours and hours spent in the libraries and weeks spent traveling in search of lost catalogues. Tudyk was revered at the school for his scribe work and for his abilities in learning many of the lost forms. The Masters of the school considered raising him to the level of Master but they feared his new ideas and worried about their ability to control him once he became an equal. They denied his request for Master status and attempted to keep him at a lower station. In this perhaps they made the wrong choice. Had they made him a Master they may have escaped their fate. Tudyk spent a few more years honing his already considerable abilities to a razors edge. Finally he came back to the mage school and slew the masters for "Behavior Ill befitting a Mage," and ensorceled many of the other students. He did this in order to attract the attention of one of the mage's who previous attended the school. A Mage by the name of Xeris was destined (Tudyk foresaw this) to gain the ancient ability of Shadow magic. Without the power of Shadow magic the Gods would continue to be locked away in the prison they were placed so long ago. Xeris and his companions found the mage school in shambles and tracked down Tudyk in a rage. When he finally found Tudyk in the land of 'Xa they found they had made a mistake. Tudyk was not the villian he had been painted. Perhaps he was misguided and perhaps his methods were distasteful but in the end it was his goal that was worth saving. Tudyk gave his life in the effort of bringing forth the Gods. Though some would say that it was a goal with mixed results. In the end the Gods were released and the world was once again given the guidance of Moralyn, the God of Justice and Arwynn, The Goddes of Magic. However, the world was also given back into the hands of Gods like Kalyn, God of Murder and Lies. 'After-Life ' After his self-sacrificing death Tudyk was given a sort of unlife by the Gods as both a reward and punishment for his actions. A reward for returning the Gods to thier rightful place in the heavens; the punishment was for going about the action in the wrong way. Unjustified deaths were blood on his hands and though the Gods were thankful, Moralyn was Justice incarnate. Tudyk leads many forces on the other plane as a general in the army of the Gods. At one point he came back to this plane in order to seek the aid of a band of companions (Garret, Rodrigo, Maureen ). This helped those companions survive the oncoming dark storm until they could come back and fulfill their destinies. Back To "Characters"